


For Dessert

by MaskedBrunette (DrownedRedhead)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blackwatch Reyes, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Sex, Light plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedRedhead/pseuds/MaskedBrunette
Summary: It's smut fellas. Ya boi had a hard day. Press A to fuck him better.





	For Dessert

Gabe sighs and flops onto the sofa, stretching out until his arms and feet hang over the arms. He doesn’t look as tired as he has some days, but any hopes of going out you may have harboured are dashed.

 

“I can see you’ve had a long day, but you did not just enter my house with shoes on?” You scold him, walking over to prop your fists on your hips and glare. He smiles at you and kicks his boots off without getting up. You make a face but let it slide this once.

 

“What do you want for dinner?” He asks, changing the subject. You sit on one of the sofa arms, reaching over to rub a hand over his stubbled head in the way that makes him stick his tongue out every time.

 

“We’ve got leftover lasagna,” you suggest, going through the fridge in your head. “I could make something if you want something fresh. Or do you want to cook?”

 

“Lasagna,” he tells you, nodding to himself slightly. You can’t help but chuckle at the immediacy.

 

“Two minutes then.”

 

You stand and walk into the kitchen, stretching your back out casually. A good night in sounds fantastically relaxing, you decide. You open the fridge to grab the lasagna and notice a barely touched bottle of red wine. You grab that as well and pour two glasses while the lasagna reheats. After a moment of consideration, you just put two forks in the tupperware and slide the wine glasses between the fingers of one hand.

 

“Why didn’t I think of wine?” Gabe laughs, taking one of the glasses before something falls. You drop the lasagna onto the coffee table and sit beside him to kiss his cheek.

 

“I’m the brains, you’re the beauty,” you tell him. He snorts and pushes you away.

 

“You wish,” he retorts, reaching over to grab the thing of lasagna. You consider pinching him while he’s distracted but decide to turn the television on instead.

 

He settles into the sofa and wraps an arm around you to pull you close. You set your glass down and replace it with one of the forks. Each of you eats with one hand, you because you’re flipping through channels and he because he refuses to take his arm from around your shoulders. You settle on the Food Network, tossing the remote aside. Gabe laughs at you but you refuse to change the channel.

 

Once the two of you have finished the lasagna, he takes the container back to the kitchen and returns with the bottle of wine. He pours more wine into the wine glasses and leaves the bottle on the coffee table. You lean against his shoulder and grin up at him.

 

“What?” He asks suspiciously, though he still wraps his arm back around you and pulls you a little closer.

“I love you,” you tell him in your best sing song voice. He laughs and leans over to kiss your nose.

 

“You are a ridiculous brat who is constantly bothering me while I work and showing off the bruises I work very hard to give you to everyone who walks by and I absolutely adore you,” he replies, making you blush and giggle.

 

“I wouldn’t bother you if you weren’t so irresistible,” you say defensively. He shakes his head and says nothing, making you pout that he hadn’t taken the bait. Instead of pushing it, you focus on the television.

 

“Are we really going to watch cooking reality shows?” Gabe asks.

 

“Excuse me, Cupcake Wars is a cooking competition,” you retort, adding a hand flourish at the end. He snorts again.

 

“My apologies,” he says as sincerely as possible for someone trying not to laugh. You make a face at him and shift, laying your head in his lap instead of his shoulder. He tangles a hand in your hair and sips at his wine. You drowse, relishing in the feel of him.

 

“Now, what’s for our dessert?” You ask him finally, leaning up to grin at him. He hums softly and kisses your forehead. Since he only grins at you, he isn’t saying no, so you climb into his lap.

 

“I love you,” you tell him again, looping your arms around his shoulders. He wraps his arms around your waist loosely and waits for your move. You pout and drop your forehead onto his shoulder. “Tell me you love me,” you whine, settling more comfortably into his lap.

 

“Say please.”

 

“Oh for,” you grumble, rolling your eyes. You can feel him laughing softly and you can’t decide if it’s hot or if you want to pinch him for laughing at you. You pull back to look at him, pouting a little and batting your eyelashes. “Please tell me you love me, Gabriel.”

 

“I love you too,” he says sincerely, leaning in to kiss you gently. Still, you can feel the way his hands tighten against your back when you say his full name, feel the way his skin heats up. Gentle and chaste does not last long after you nest your hips against his and dig your fingers into his shoulders. His kiss presses harder and he drops his hands to your ass.

 

Gabe stands suddenly, startling you into nearly breaking his skin with your nails. You gasp and wrap your legs around his hips. You can never decide if you like it when he does this or not, you think as you kiss lightly at his neck. It’s nice to feel weightless but it’s always so startling. He carries you into the bedroom and you kick the door closed behind you two. He drops you onto the bed and glares down at your innocent smile.

 

“You are so beautiful but you don’t get to make a face like you’re so innocent,” he scolds, looking very sincere. You make a face at him and strip off your shirt instead of responding. He shakes his head, trying not to smile, and stops you as you reach for your pants. He leans over you, pressing you onto your back. He pulls your pants down slowly, dragging his fingertips along your thighs and under your knees.

 

“That tickles,” you whine, giggling a little. You think he says too bad but are distracted by him poking the back of your knee to make you squirm. You almost kick him but he dodges out of the way, expecting the spasm in your leg. “You’re so mean,” you whine even louder, squirming, and sitting up on your elbows to pout at him. Instead of responding to your accusation, he grins up at you and pulls off your underwear.

 

“Time for dessert,” he comments, making you laugh and roll your eyes. Your laugh chokes off into a gasp as he buries his head between your thighs. You groan and drop your head back, letting out a long sigh.

 

“If you weren’t so good at it, I wouldn’t let you eat me out specifically because you make dumb jokes every single damn time,” you tell him, voice hitching every time his tongue drags over your clit. Your shaking breath and trembling thighs give away your lie. He chuckles against your skin and you almost choke on a moan.

 

He is very good. He knows just how to drag his tongue along your slit to make you shiver and gasp, just how to lap at your clit to make you arch and moan. He slips a finger into you and you cry out, tightening around his finger.

 

“Oh! God, Gabe, warn a person,” you moan, stumbling over the words and tangling your fingers in the sheets. He straightens and presses another finger into you as he leans up and over you. He kisses you lightly and settles his hand against you so that his thumb hovers teasingly over your clit. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to you, nipping at his lower lip playfully.

 

“As much as I love playing with you,” you whisper against his lips, “I’ve had a long day and desperately need you to fuck me right exactly now.”

 

Gabe chuckles and pulls his fingers out of you. You watch him lick your wet off his fingers before stripping. You squirm impatiently then reach over and unbutton his pants to prompt him into motion.

 

From there, everything blurs. He pulls off his shirt and kicks off his pants, immediately impatient. You fumble open the bedside drawer as he undresses, finding a condom and ripping it open. He rolls it on with none of the teasing fanfare he usually does and settles between your thighs. You immediately wrap your legs around his hips and lightly smack his back with your heel to prompt him forward.

 

“Give me a second, would you?” He laughs, adjusting his knees comfortably beside your hips. You whine petulantly but choke off when he presses the tip of his cock into you. You moan and toss your arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss you.

 

He feels so good inside of you that you can’t help but moan into his mouth as he slowly seats himself fully into you. The drawn out moan makes him groan and thrust into you a little harder, starting a vicious cycle of pleasure as the thrust makes you moan again.

 

Breathless and desperately rocking your hips into the thrusts, you break the kiss. He buries his face in your neck, kissing and biting at the crook of your neck. You moan loud and clear against his ear, vibrating softly through your neck.

 

“I love the way you moan for me,” he whispers against your throat. You can’t help but blush a little, dragging your nails down his back to make him groan. He thrusts into you again and you cry out, hearing the way his hips connect to yours. He moans against your skin, and bites down to stop himself from crying out. It vibrates into you and you can feel yourself beginning to fall.

 

“Ah, Gabe, Gabe, I’m close,” you tell him in a strangled whisper. The feel of him is overwhelming: the way his breath is hot against your neck and his skin hot against your skin, the feeling of him against you, in you, his teeth on your neck only just barely not painful. He groans and pulls up to catch your eye. A hot tension pulls between you and he slows slightly, hitting slow but deeper. He drops his forehead to yours and thrusts into you one last time.

 

“Fuck! Gabe!” You gasp, choking out a scream as you finish. He groans and gasps out your name as he cums as well. You let out a shuddering breath, clinging to him now.

 

The two of you stay tangled together for a while, coming down slowly. He pulls out finally, tying off the condom and leaning over to drop it in the small trash can under the bedside table. He settles onto his back beside you. You cuddle into his side, burying your face into his shoulder. Eventually, you sit up, steadying yourself with a hand on his chest. You can feel the way he’s looking at the flush on your shoulders and the satisfied little smile on your lips and it pours a sheet of fire down your spine.

 

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
